The mission of the Laboratory Animal Shared Resource (LASR) is to provide San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI) investigators the opportunity and resources with which to do cancer-related research using healthy laboratory animals maintained by a humane, state of the art program of laboratory animal medicine and husbandry. The resources necessary to support this core are located in over 100,000 square feet of specialized animal housing space in four contemporary vivarium facilities located at the Central, North, and Texas Research Park campuses of The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). These four facilities are administered centrally to ensure standard programs and policies, and are staffed with highly skilled, well-motivated professional and technical personnel at all levels. The core programs are designed to meet both the research support needs of the scientific staff and the critical husbandry support requirements for managing a research animal colony. The wide range of services provided include: 1. State of the art husbandry, health care, and management of research animals. The program is accredited by the Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International (AAALAC). 2. Research support, technical assistance and training of personnel. A wide range of research support is available including assistance with protocol development and design, assistance with study design, animal model development, actual technical assistance with animal studies, and the training of technical personnel in specific procedures such as surgery and specimen collection. 3. Clinical, gross, and histopathologic evaluation of research animals. Diagnostics at all levels are available through the DLAR veterinary staff and diagnostic laboratory. The veterinary staff are all board-certified by The American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine (ACLAM) and two members are also certified by the American College of Veterinary Pathologists (ACVP) and The American College of Veterinary Public Health (ACVPH), respectively.